This invention relates to drain cleaning devices, more particularly the invention relates to drain cleaning for cleaning the drain outlets.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel drain cleaning apparatus for attachment to the drain outlet of a drain to a building after a elbow connection between the drain outlet and a drain of a sink has been removed for cleaning out an obstruction in the drain outlet having a tubular member for receive a rotary drain cleaning cable with a water outlet to the apparatus for providing water to the cleaning cable while in the apparatus and drain outlet to further clean the drain outlet as well as clean the drain cleaning cable while in the drain outlet and in the apparatus.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a drain cleaning apparatus with fluid connection to a source of fluid to provide a fluid to a rotary drain cleaning cable while rotating in a drain outlet to open a blockage in the drain outlet.